Countdown
by Crikeyack
Summary: "You'll never escape this, because 'this' is your fate", a voice softly murmured in his ears. Drabble of a thousand words.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul.**

* * *

**853**

_It hurts… _**squelch, squelch. **_It hurts, it hurts... Just don't leave __**me **__alone, just don't leave __**me**__ alone, just don't leave __**me**__ here, please help __**me**__, I'm begging you, I'm begging you, someone, somebody, it hurts, I just can't, can't, can't, can't, can't, can't, can't, can't, can't, can't, can't, can't, can't, can't, can't, I don't want this, I don't want this, I never wanted this, I don't care, I don't care, I don't care, I don't care, save __**me**__, __**me**__, __**me**__, _**Kaneki**_, __**me**__, Kaneki_**-san**_, __**me**__, Kaneki_**-kun**_, __**me**__, _**Ken**_, __**me**__, Ken_**-chan**_, __**me**__, Ken_**-kun**_, __**me**__, __**me**__, __**me**__, __**me**__, __**me**__, __**me**__, __**me**__, __**me**__, __**me**__, __**me**__, __**me**__, __**me**__… I don't care, it hurts…_

**839**

A gasp.

Who's? His, **mine.**

Why? He saw.

What did he_ saw_*****? A saw.

Where was it? In the hands of the other.

Who is the other? An evil man.

What was that evil man intending to do with it? He was intending to saw.

**762**

_It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts..._ **rustle.**_ It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts…_

**741**

Was he already sawing? Yes.

What was he sawing? **My** legs.

Yours? **My **arms.

Yours? **My **organs.

Yours? **My **flesh.

Yours? **My **bones.

Yours? **My **body.

You? **Myself**.

Why? Because.

**657**

_It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts..._ **squelch. **It_ hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts…_

**629**

Who are _you_? A gathering of someone's arms, organs, flesh, and bones.

Who are _you_? A gathering of **my** mother's and **my** father's families heritages.

Who are _you_? **No one**.

**615**

**Rustle. **It_ hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts…_** squelch.**

**559**

Will the other stop? Only when the time itself will stop.

Will the other stop? Only when the countdown will reset to one thousand. But then, it won't be over yet.

Will the other stop? Only when **I**'ll fall unconscious.

Will that ugly man ever stop? Sometimes, but never for **me** _(him? it?)_. That nasty guy will only leave his tools when time will stop working, when **my **_(his? its?)_ brain will stop working as well.

**531**

**Squelch. **_It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts..._ **rustle.**_ I__t hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts..._ **rustle, rustle.**_ It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts..._ **squelch.**_ It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts…_

**440**

Is it painful? No, it's more than that.

**433**

_It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts… _**rustle.**

**419**

How much pain can your **body** stand?** I** never wanted that. _He's just too weak._

How much pain can your **mind** stand?** I** don't care. _He just doesn't want to know._

How much pain can your **human**'s body stand? **I** don't want to die._ Of course he wants!_

How much pain can your **monster**'s body stand? **I **can't hold it anymore. _Or he's really gonna turn into a monster._

How much pain can your **mind** stand? **I **want to be the one that everyone loves. _It won't ever happen, because he's a damn piece of trash._

How much pain can your **monster**'s body stand? **I**'m not a monster._ What a lie!_

How much pain can your **mind **stand?** I** deserve to be loved._ No, he does not._

How much pain can your **soul **stand? **I**'m… dying._ He's such an egocentric boy._

How much pain can your **monster**'s body stand? **I** don't understand why I must endure something like that. _He's so naïve and stupid!_

How much pain can your **human**'s body stand? **I never**… **I don't**… **I can't**…** I want to**…** I deserve to**…** I'm not**…** I'm**…** I just**…** can't**…_ You coward._

**314**

Rustle, rustle

_Scrape, scrape_

It's going to be torn apart.

_Scrape, scrape_

**How fun! How fun! How fun! Don't you think so, Kanekiiii? **the ugly man said.

_Scrape, scrape_

**Kill me**, _he_ whispered.

...

**_Splash_**

A perverted laugh echoed across the room, covering up someone's cry of agony.

"No one" was screaming out in pain and despair.

Squelch, squelch

* * *

*******Intentional mistake**

**A/N: English is not my native language, yeah... So, tell me what mistake(s) I've done if can (or if you want to, indeed)! Thank you in advance :) Oh and by the way, I appreciate any review!**


End file.
